Leyendas del fuego
by DarkLux
Summary: Ahora mayores y con su propio legado que proteger, los antiguos 11 de Konoha deben enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza que ya está casi sobre ellos. La nueva generación ha nacido, sin embargo, y pueden sentir el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros.
1. Prólogo: Tiempo de guerra

Esta es una historia que ya había intentado escribir, pero no me agradó el resultado, además de darme cuenta de que no estaba siguiendo muchas reglas del mundo de naruto. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, lo terrible que estaba escrita. Así que decidí crear una nueva edición. En español y en inglés pues me agradaría tener ideas de gente que hablo ambos idiomas. Esta reemplazará la anterior, que borraré de inmediato.

En esta historia, se tratará una nueva generación de ninjas, los hijos de los 11 de Konoha y algunos cuantos OC's que espero sean de su agrado. Los hijos no serán una copia de sus padres en cuanto a personalidades, por supuesto, tendrán sus propias debilidades y fortalezas, así como sus propios miedo para superar.

Este es el prólogo. El primer capitulo se mencionarán varios personajes, sin embargo, conforme avanza la historia irán apreciando con más profundidad, poniéndoles atención a todos ellos. Si quieren una lista de los personajes al inicio de cada capítulo, sólo háganmelo saber y con gusto les facilitaré su lectura con la lista.

En esta historia habrá una pareja yaoi, que no es de los niños ni de los personajes originales, sino de dos de mis OC's. Si lo desean, puedo poner una advertencia al inicio de cada capítulo que dice si hay o no hay yaoi en ese capítulo y les diré dónde empieza, para que tampoco tengan que perderse de todo lo que pasa.

Clasificación : T (B-15) [podría cambiar a M (C) mientras se avanza.]

Sin más que decir, les presento ¡Leyendas del Fuego!

* * *

Prólogo  
_Tiempo de guerra_

"Si no acabamos con la guerra, la guerra acabará con nosotros."  
H.G. Wells

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

La figura enmascarada esperaba. Su chaleco, previamente blanco, era ahora mayoritariamente carmesí, manchado con sangre que no le pertenecía. O quizá si le pertenecía, y ya estaba demasiado cansado como para darse cuenta de las heridas en su piel. Sus pálidos brazos eran cubiertos por cicatrices, tanto viejas como nuevas. Sus pantalones negros cubiertos de agujeros que sólo podían lograr los cuchillos.

Debía ser una misión sencilla. Simple rastreo y asesinato. Pero como todas las cosas cuando la guerra se aproxima, había probado que era digna de ser llevada acabo por un shinobi de alto nivel. La seguridad para aquel hombre, para aquella escoria de humano, había sido incrementada drásticamente. Los guardias probando ser bastante fuertes. Dos meses completos le había tomado encontrar su refugio.

Pero ahora tenía una misión que completar.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y un hombre alto, probablemente en sus cuarentas se dejó ver plenamente.

El shinobi herido se levantó en la rama donde había estado descansando, dando a notar que su altura no llegaba siquiera al metro cincuenta. Pero ese era el precio de la guerra. Sacrificar niños que parecen lo suficientemente capaces para hacer trabajos sucios. Eran pequeños, rápidos, y habían sido entrenados para no hacer más que asesinar. Esa era su forma de vida, al menos para algunos.

Tambaleante, claramente cansado de todas sus peleas y falta de alimento propio, el muchacho saltó del árbol, queriendo hacer ruido para asustar al hombre. Hay dos maneras de seguir a la gente. La primera, que no te noten jamás. La segunda, que sólo te noten a tí. La segunda siempre es más placentera.

El objetivo se tensó, aunque sólo ligeramente. Giró la cabeza hacia donde creyó que el intruso podía estar, pero al no ver nada, pareció decidir que su mente le hacía jugarretas. Le habían prometido que nadie lo encontraría en ese lugar.

El niño, cuya mascara de porcelana se asimilaba a un tigre, salió para ser visto a la luz de la luna. El emblema de la aldea de la hoja yacía marcado amenazadoramente debajo del ojo izquierdo del tigre. Se movió tan rápido como pudo hasta estar parado frente a su objetivo.

Sorpresa y temor parecieron derramarse en la cara del hombre como un balde de agua fría, pero estaba congelado en su sitio y lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios al ver a un ANBU tan pequeño sosteniendo un kunai cubierto en sangre que hacía brillar el filo fue un ahogado sonido de sorpresa.

—Bu —murmuró el muchacho de una manera tan fría que sólo logró que el hombre mayor se tensara aún más.

Y un segundo más tarde, el cuchillo había atravesado el pecho del mayor.

Eso fue todo.

Su nombre no era importante, y tampoco lo era su apariencia.

Él era el objetivo.

El objetivo y nada más.

* * *

¡Y ahí está!

Es corto, pero el primer capítulo es mucho más largo, lo prometo.

Dejen sus pensamientos, críticas, galletas y martillos. Incluso ideas que podríiiiian llegar a aparecer.

**Pregunta para mis queridos lectores: ¿Qué es en lo primero que piensan si digo "Libro viejo"?**


	2. Herencia de la voluntad

¡Gracias especiales a: **akyraa** y **Prongslette94 **que comentaron! =) Se aprecian mucho las opiniones.

Con este capítulo comienza verdaderamente la historia, así que sin más, adelante.

Rating del capítulo: K (A, para nosotros).

* * *

Capítulo 1  
_Herencia de la voluntad_

Los niños… son nuestro legado. Nuestra responsabilidad. Ellos son nuestro destino y nosotros el de ellos. En la extensión que fallemos como padres, fallamos como hijos de Dios.  
Dirk Benedict

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Los pájaros volaban bajo por el cielo. El aire era cálido, caliente incluso, y el sol había estado ya inflexible por horas, como si no le importara el hecho de que eran apenas las seis de la mañana y que, si lo hubiera querido, podría haber descansado por una hora más, o por lo menos por algunos minutos.

Un niño pequeño corría por la vereda, sandalias estándar para ninja rojas hundiéndose en la grava a cada paso que daba. Sus movimientos eran casi desesperados, pues la superficie algo suelta le causaba una perdida de velocidad considerable.

No era su culpa que estuviera llegando tarde. En realidad, detestaba cuando eso pasaba, pero su despertador se había descompuesto unos días antes y, a pesar de que sus padres le dijeron que le comprarían uno nuevo, aún no lo habían hecho. Por lo tanto, había tenido que pedirle a su padre que lo despertara, una mala idea, por supuesto, siendo que a ese hombre no le importaba llegar tarde ni para una cita con el Hokage, pero su madre estaba en una misión, y su hermano se había quedado a dormir en la cada de uno de sus amigos, así que no había tenido opción.

Su pecho le dolía para cuando llegó a los jardines de la academia. Se detuvo por un segundo, tosiendo e intentando tomar un poco más de aire. Cerró sus ojos color rubí, sintiéndose mareado. Decidió caminar desde ahí, porque su salón no estaba tan lejos y las cosas no terminarían tan bien si continuaba corriendo. Además, seguramente el profesor comprendería su situación.

Sus cortas piernas lo llevaron hasta la puerta blanca, que el niño deslizó para abrir sin abrir la boca. Primero se asomó con algo de pena, su despeinado cabello blanco-grisáceo anunciándolo antes de que siquiera pudiera ver dentro de la habitación.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no había profesor (o que mínimo él no podía verlo desde la puerta), el pequeño fue rápido en entrar al salón, deseando que los niños que sí habían llegado a tiempo no lo notaran. Miró alrededor del cuarto hasta que alcanzó a ver a sus dos amigos. Aliviado, se apresuró para llegar a ellos, aunque siendo cuidadoso de su velocidad.

—Hola Kushina, Minato —saludó una vez que se hubo deslizado al asiento a su lado. Identicos pares de ojos lo miraros, infantiles caras recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué onda, Takeshi? —preguntó la niña, mientras el niño le sonreía descaradamente, sin pensar en la tensión a su alrededor.

Los gemelos compartían el cabello rubio, aunque el de Kushina llegaba un poco más abajo que sus hombros, mientras que el de Minato era bastante corto, dejando su cara descubierta. De igual manera, eran propietarios de similares ojos lavanda, sin una pupila que pudiera distinguirse.

—He estado mejor —respondió, tomando un profundo respiro y soltándolo con dificultad para probar que sus palabras eran ciertas—. ¿Todavía no llega el Sensei?

El niño rubio sacudió la cabeza, bostezando y dejando caer su barbilla en una mano abierta—. Pero nunca llega tarde, debería venir pronto.

—Hemos estado esperando por casi dos horas —comenzó la niña, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano—. Papá quería dejarnos, pero tenía que estar en la oficina temprano —explicó, tratando de excusar el comportamiento del otro rubio. Con su codo, le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió con gran estruendo, haciendo saltar a todos los presentes en el aula. Un hombre moreno entró, carraspeando como si se apenara de algún comportamiento. Traía puesta la vestimenta estándar de un shinobi de Konoha, aunque las prendas estaban visiblemente malgastadas; los pantalones y camisa alguna vez negros comenzaban a notarse grises con el uso y el chaleco protector tenía rasgaduras que habían sido burdamente parchadas.

El hombre sostenía su negro cabello en una cola de caballo corta que terminaba en puntas, una cicatriz que atravesaba su nariz adornaba su rostro. Levantó una lista de nombres para que los niños pudieran verla, una acción que causó una revolución inmediata de los alumnos que intentaban regresar a sus asientos, o encontrar un asiento, si no habían contado con uno. Una vez que los estudiantes estuvieron en sus lugares, los ojos obscuros del profesor examinaron las jóvenes caras cuidadosamente.

—_Mis últimos_ —pensó, una sonrisa nostálgica invadiendo su rostro.

Permitió que algunos minutos pasaran mientras recordaba. Aún podía ver las sombras de todos sus alumnos corriendo alrededor del salón al tiempo que intentaba explicar algo que él consideraba de vital importancia en esos momentos. Iruka aún podía oler el sudor con el que podía identificar que estudiantes comenzaban a crecer. Aún podía sentir el orgullo y la tristeza cuando se iban.

—Como saben, —comenzó, su voz fuerte rebotando en las paredes—. Ayer se les dieron los resultados de su examen escrito, que es lo que los trajo hasta aquí, lo que quiere decir que ustedes son los únicos que pasaron —cuando Iruka miró alrededor de la habitación, se arrepintió de usar la palabra "únicos", pues había tantos estudiantes que algunos estaban de pie debido a la falta de asientos—. Ahora, serán llamados uno por uno. Se dirigirán al salón de junto, donde la primera parte del examen práctico tomará lugar. ¿Quedó entendido?

El cuarto fue llenado de respuestas afirmativas; emocionadas y nerviosas, viejas y jóvenes, las voces se mesclaron en una sola. Irula asintió mientras leía el primer nombre de la lista.

—Abe, Chikako

El movimiento de madera vieja crujiendo debajo del peso de la joven mientras avanzaba hacia el frente del salón era lo único podía ser escuchado. Todos permanecieron extrañamente callados, su respiración mantenida bajo control mientras observaban a la primera candidata.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y todos los niños soltaron el aire que no sabían estaban sosteniendo. Era sencillamente extraño, pues querían que pasara, o al menos la mayoría lo quería, pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que con la guerra había un límite de instructores Jounin y, viendo alrededor, había, en definitiva, más estudiantes de los que podían entrenar los profesores.

_Tic-tac _Sonaba el reloj sujeto a la pared sobre el pizarrón. _Tic-tac _una y otra vez. Ese era el singular sonido que los alumnos podían escuchar, si se dejaba de lado el sonido del papeleo proveniente del escritorio de Iruka.

—Abuerame, Shuu

Una vez más, el sonido de una silla que se movía logró que cabezas se giraran hacia el nuevo candidato. El niño los ignoró, sin embargo, lo que era fácil de logra gracias a los lentes de aviador con micas obscuras que cubrían sus ojos. Usaba una chaqueta azul obscuro que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello cubierto por la capucha del abrigo.

Silenciosamente, el niño bajó las escaleras, sintiéndolas crujir bajo su peso mientras los demás lo observaban como si fuera una especie de experimento fallido. Comenzó a mover su cabeza en varios ángulos, haciendo los huesos _chirriar _con un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte. Logró su objetivo: todos desviaron sus mirada.

Con un crujido final de su cuello, Shuu desapareció detrás de la puerta deslizante del salón.

Un suspiro colectivo pareció escapar de los estudiantes, pues todos se desplomaros en sus siendos después de estar tan tensos. En realidad, no era culpa del Aburame, era sólo que la manera en que se comportaba parecía desconcertar a todos, aunque el niño había intentado hablarles algunas veces, la mayoría había estado demasiado ocupado mirándolo como para ponerle atención a sus palabras.

Y ahora sentían que se sentía resentido. De alguna manera.

—Ese tipo da mucho miedo —susurró una voz cerca de los rubios.

Los gemelos y el pequeño de ojos carmesí giraron sus cabezas justo a tiempo para ver a Inokku Inuzuka abrazarse a sí mismo ligeramente antes de poner su cabeza sobre sus brazos para descansar. El niño, con cabello rebelde de un café obscuro y brillantes ojos azules con pupilas felinas, tembló en su asiento. El cachorro negro en su regazo, más pequeño que la mayoría de los perros del Clar Inuzuka tembló junto a su dueño.

Aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, Minato tuvo que estar de acuerdo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía extrañamente frío cuando estaba cerca de Shuu.

—Akimichi, Chojiro

Y uno por uno, el salón comenzó a vaciarse. Con la mitad de la gente ya afuera, nadie estaba realmente seguro de si respirar se estaba convirtiendo en algo más difícil o más fácil cada minuto. Los niños habían dejado de mirar hacia el frente, rígidos de miedo, y comenzaban a mirar a otros candidatos, viendo si realmente era fuertes, tratando de recordarlos en las clases y entrenamientos para saber si eran una competencia para ellos.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ahora podía sentarse en los bancos, dejando a sólo unos pocos de pie, que eran los mayores y seguro había reprobado otros exámenes antes, pues fácilmente podían tener dieciséis años.

Iruka volvió a mirar su lista, escribió algo en ella, y regresó los ojos a los estudiantes, tratando de encontrar al siguiente.

—Hatake, Takeshi —llamó, pero hizo un gesto para que el niño se acercara a él en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta.

El pequeño se levantó lentamente de su silla, el rechinar de las patas contra el suelo rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto. Tragando su propia saliva, se acercó al profesor. Frunció el ceño cuando llegó ahí; seguro, sabía que era bajito, pero jamás había notado que estaba del _mismo _tamaño que el escritorio de Iruka.

El adulto murmuró algo al niño, asegurándose que ninguno de los demás estudiantes pudiera oírlo ni leer sus labios mientras lo hacía. No esperó mucho antes de sacar un papel bastante oficial de un folder y colocarlo en frente del ojirubí.

Takeshi se paró de puntillas y miró el documento. Leyó cada palabra, como sus padres y hermano le habían indicado que hiciera ya muchas veces. Notó que ya había sido firmado por sus padres y el Hokage, y una sola línea estaba dibujada para que pudiera escribir su nombre. Asintiendo, el niño tomó la pluma que Iruka le ofrecía y firmó antes de regresar el papel.

Finalmente suspirando con nerviosismo, el niño de siete años caminó fuera de su salón, escuchando la soledad del pasillo llenar sus oídos antes de entrar al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el examen.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraron atentamente, aunque Takeshi mantuvo su vista clavada en el piso, podía sentir los ojos fijos que no le permitían moverse. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, al fin atreviéndose a levantar su mirada carmesí.

—Nosotros calificaremos la primera parte del examen físico —dijo uno de los hombres, mirando de arriba abajo su pequeña figura—. ¿Listo, niño?

Takeshi podía sentir sus rodillas temblar, pero asintió, el cabello anormalmente colorido rebotando acorde a su movimiento.

_$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$/$_

En el salón, la atmosfera se había vuelto más pesada, todos preocupados de qué, exactamente, había firmado el Hatake, preguntándose si ellos serían afectados por tal evento. Iruka no pareció ponerles atención, sin embargo, escogiendo concentrarse en los muchos papeles esparcidos en su escritorio.

El hombre súbitamente tomó la lista y miró el cuarto hasta encontrar al que buscaba.

—Hyuuga, Takumi —llamó el sensei.

Un niño, de unos diez años de edad, con el cabello café claro que caía sobre su frente y cubría parte de sus ojos, éstos siendo de color café sin pupila que pudiera diferenciarse, se levantó de su asiento. Se veía delgado, y el moretón en su mejilla sólo hacía a su piel verse más pálida de lo que era naturalmente.

Caminó, aunque algo tambaleante, al frente del salón, mirando de reojo a Iruka antes de salir por pa puerta.

—¿Cómo sabe cuando termina el anterior? —susurró Kushina a su gemelo en un intento de hacer su espera algo mas llevadera.

El niño simplemente se encogió de hombros, y la niña podía ver como su hermano le había pasado un pedazo de papel doblado a otra rubia dentada en la banca al lado de la suya. Claro, blanco podía ser también un color atinado para el cabello, contrastando con sus ojos verde obscuro. Era delgada y tres años mayores que ellos, que se mostraba en su estatura cuando estaban de pie. Si alguna de sus características era única, eran las marcar rojas en forma de colmillos tatuadas en sus mejillas. En el banco frente a ella había un perrito, cuyo pelaje era de distintos tonos de café.

Kushina rodó los ojos ante la actitud de Minato, y se dispuso a descansar su cabeza en su mano una vez más. No había forma en que los nervios volverían a apoderarse de ella. Esperaba que su amigo hubiera sido capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, también, pues sabía que el menor era bastante tímido y continuamente nervioso.

Decidiendo distraerse un poco ahora que podía contentarse en algo más que el tic-tac del reloj, miró alrededor de la habitación. Podía reconocer a varias personas de distintas mesas, todos ellos viéndose mayores que ella por al menos un año, pero permaneciendo cercana a su grupo de edad.

Un par de serios ojos verdes se conectó con los suyos. Kushina observó detenidamente y desvió la mirada sólo cuando el otro par de orbes se cerró por un segundo. No muy lejos de ella estaba sentada Naoko Uchiha, la hija mayor de los viejos compañeros de su padre. La chica tenía la piel pálida, así como sus padres, y corto cabello negro. Si Kushina tenía que ser honesta, Naoko se veía como un chico; con esa gastada playera azul y pantalones cortos de color negro que en definitiva no estaban diseñados para mujeres. No que pudiera decir mucho, ella también era poco femenina, que era la razón probable de la rivalidad sana entre ambas.

A su lado, se encontraba un niño con el mismo cabello negro, peculiarmente arreglado para que se pareciera al de su padre; sus ojos obscuros, aunque concentrados en el reloj, miraban discretamente entre Iruka y la puerta, como si intentara adivinar cuando tendría que pasar el siguiente candidato. Si Kushina tenía que hacer un análisis crítico, habría dicho que ese niño, Ryuu, era demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo para ser un verdadero ninja, si lo que su padre le había dicho era correcto.

—Inuzuka, Inoue

La cabeza de Kushina se dirigió al frente del salón con brusquedad, justo a tiepo para ver a la chica con la que su hermano había estado hablando caminar frente a ella. Minato y la rubia compartieron una sonrisa alentadora, aunque era claro que la de Inoue era más forcada que la del niño.

—Espero que le vaya bien —susurró Minato una ve que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras la chica.

Su gemela rodó los ojos, pero asintió, levantando uno de sus hombros. Inoue era buena, tenía habilidades aceptables y, a pesar de su apariencia femenina, Kushina estaba segura de que ella era de las mejores de entre toda esa bola de niños que deseaban convertirse en Genin.

—Inuzuka, Inokku —llamó Iruka un par de minutos después de que la rubia había desaparecido.

Tragando saliva con nerviosismo y respirando profundo para tranquilizarse, el castaño tomó a su cachorro en brazos. Se estabilizó de sus temblores con la mesa. El pequeño perro lamió su cara ligeramente, logrando que el niño sonriera un poco.

Con su confianza restablecida, el niño caminó por las escaleras y fuera del salón, dejando atrás a un grupo de estudiantes que ahora, viendo sus acciones, estaban algo más nerviosos sobre entrar a la sala de examen.

Porque eso es lo que sucede cuando no sabes que esperar. La reacción de otros te hace reaccionar de la misma manera. Podrían saber más que tú. Podrían saber que es lo que está por venir. Podrían ser tus compañeros en una guerra. Y querías estar seguro de que las personas que no sabían preparase correctamente se mantuvieran fuera de tu camino.

—¿De verdad crees que van a pasar el examen? —preguntó una voz demasiado familiar cerca de Minato.

Los gemelos se giraron, los ceños ya fruncidos cuando vieron a Ryuu fuera de su asiento y en la silla al lado de la de Minato.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —fue la respuesta del niño. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le contestaste?_ Se dijo en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca. Su madre había insistido, día tras día, que siempre era mejor abandonar la pelea sin que ésta comenzara.

—Porque tienes ocho años —dijo el niño de los ojos color ónix, levantando su mano para rascar su hombro—. Además, seguro que su amiguito ya está afuera llorando. Tiene siete años; los Sensei no son estúpidos.

—Pues tú tienes diez, pero sigues aquí —susurró Kushina con enojo—. Supongo que somos mejores que tú.

Ryuu arrugó la nariz, pero, en lugar de pelear, simplemente le dio la espalda a la niña.

—¿Qué, tienes miedo de pelear con mi hermana? —se burló el pequeño Uzumaki, una sonrisa sarcástica vista poco en él iluminando su rostro.

El Uchiha pateó su asiento, moviéndolo hacia Kushina unos centímetros con la fuerza. El rubio era mucho menos pesado que su compañero de clase, por lo que no pudo detener el movimiento.

—No seas idiota. Sólo no vale la pena pelear con una niña —escupió—. Si pierdes, pierdes contra una niña y si ganas, le ganas a una niña. ¿Cuál es el punto?

Con eso, el chico se levantó de la silla con rapidez y regresó a sentarse junto a su hermana, quien rodó lo ojos a algo que le susurró.

—Nara, Shikarou —dijo Iruka con fuerza, casi como si no hubiera escuchado la conmoción entre los dos pequeños sólo segundos antes. La sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sin embargo, decía otra cosa.

Un niño pequeño, de no más de nueve años, se levantó de su asiento y sacudió su cabello negro con una mano mientras caminaba lentamente por la escalera hasta llegar al frente del salón. Sostenía un libro en su mano, y sus ojos verde obscuro tenías grandes ojeras negras debajo.

Aunque los gemelos lo conocían bien, no se atrevieron a interrumpir el ritmo que el niño había conseguido, por temos a que se callera, rodara por las escaleras y se estrellara en el piso, siendo la condición en la que estaba.

Iruka se levantó de su asiento cuando notó la apariencia del niño y se encaminó hacia el aspirante a ninja. Se hincó frente a él, sosteniendo los escuálidos hombros del niño. Le preguntó algunas cosas en susurros, e incluso levantó una mano para tomarle la temperatura.

El sensei, poco convencido con las respuestas que el pequeño había ofrecido, gentilmente quitó el libro de sus manos y lo despeinó, intentando animarlo un poco antes de dejarlo continuas caminando hacia la sala del examen.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —se preguntó Minato mientras miraba al sensei moreno caminar de regreso a su escritorio.

La pregunta no fue contestada, pues Kushina estaba ahora cubriendo su cara con los puños cerrados, sus codos colocados sobre el banco en concentración. Eso parecía ser algo que la niña hacía seguido, y Minato podía jurar que jamás había visto a su hermana tan concentrada en su vida.

La lista continuó avanzando, cada uno de los estudiantes acompañados por una cara que, sin importar los resultados, terminarían siendo nada más que un nombre; fuese en batalla o en un anuncio fuera de una tienda.

Era difícil para los ocupantes del cuarto, sabiendo que a cada momento la guerra se acercaba más y más. La mayoría trataba de no pensar en ello y se perdían en juegos infantiles. Pero todos podían ver. Los bancos ya no eran tan nuevos como lo eran cuando entraron a la academia, los pizarrones gigantescos que debían llevarlos a un mayor conocimiento habían sido remplazados por unos pequeños. Los ANBU ahora caminaban por las calles sin ocultarse, mirando a todos lados y permaneciendo tan alerta como podían.

—Uchiha, Naoko

Kushina levantó la cabeza, observando a la niña mayor caminar escaleras abajo.

—Buena suerte —le dijo cuando la chica de once años pasó junto a ella.

La Uchiha pausó por un segundo, volteándose para ver a los gemelos con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ustedes también.

En realidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes no estaban nerviosos sobre el examen. Habían sido entrenados más duro que las generaciones pasadas, después de todo. Estaban nerviosos por lo que pasaría después. Ir a la guerra, o esperar en la aldea sólo mirar como los shinobi de su aldea morían sin poder hacer nada. Ninguna era una buena opción.

Ryuu siguió. Y después salió Kushina.

Minato se quedó solo en el saló, con sólo Iruka para hacerle compañía. El hombre ya no estaba ocupado con papeles, y en su lugar miraba por la ventana, observando como nubes grises comenzaban a esconder el sol tras ellas, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sensei —dijo Minato, algo dudoso. El hombre, algo sorprendido por una súbita voz, lo miró de reojo, preguntándole silenciosamente si necesitaba algo—. ¿Alguna vez a estado en una guerra?

_¡Pues sí, claro! Dos._ —Ah, ¿no eres algo pequeño para preocuparte de la guerra, Minato-kun? —fue lo que respondió Iruka en su lugar. No estaba de humor para hablar de sobre eso, especialmente si podía llegar a hacer pensar al niño que su padre tenía la culpa de una de ellas.

—Mamá dice eso. Pero vamos a estar ahí pronto —dijo el rubio, descansando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, su expresión llena de curiosidad.

—Tú reza porque eso no pase

—¿Eh?

—Uzumaki N…Minato —sonrió Iruka—. Es tu turno.

El rubio se levantó y corrió como un flash. En serio, ya estaba harto de gente que caminaba como si el resto del mundo pudiera esperarlos. ¡Él iba a convertirse en un ninja! Y tal como en ese momento, nadie sería capaz de desanimarlo.

* * *

Bueno, pues por ahora, el muchacho ANBU se queda como un misterio, aunque sí aparecerá más adelante. ¿Cuando? depende del largo de los capítulos.

Obvio, no se podía empezar escurriendo sangre, pero la tensión está ahí y podría progresar de forma rápida o lenta, dependiendo de que decidan los personajes que debe suceder.

Y sí, los hijos de Naruto originalmente se llamaban diferente, pero al ver la manera en que reaccionó a ellos en los últimos capítulos, no pude evitarlo.

A partir del próximo capítulo, el principio colocaré una lista de todos los personajes, pero dejaré una parecida ahora, por sí quedó alguna duda de quienes eran los niños.

**Minato Uzumaki:** 8 años, de cabello rubio y ojos lavanda sin pupilas. (Padres: Hinata y Naruto)  
**Kushina Uzumaki**: 8 años, de cabello rubio y ojos lavanda sin pupilas. (Padres: Hinata y Naruto)  
**Takeshi Hatake**: 7 años, de cabello blanco grisáceo y ojos color rubí. (Padres: Kurenai y Kakashi) Tendrá un hermano, cuya edad delimitará los años que han pasado desde el presente en la serie.  
**Ryuu Uchiha:** 10 años, de cabello y ojos negros (Padres: Sakura y Sasuke)  
**Naoko Uchih****a:** 11 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. (Padres: Sakura y Sasuke)

**Shikarou Nara:** 9 años, de cabello negro y ojos verde obscuro. (Padres: Temari y Shikamaru)  
**Inoue Inuzuka:** 11 años, cabello rubio platino y ojos verde obscuro. (Padres: Ino y Kiba)  
**Inokku Inuzuka:** 9 años, de cabello café y ojos azul celeste. (Padres: Ino y Kiba)  
**Shuu Aburame:** 11 años, de cabello y ojos de color desconocido. (Padres: OC y Shino)  
**Chojiro Akimichi:** 12 años, de cabello y ojos cafés. (Padres: OC y Choji)  
**Takumi Hyuuga:** 10 años, de cabello café y ojoc café claro sin pupilas. (Padres: Tenten y Neji)

Los ojos de Takumi tienen su explicación, así como la tienen las edades bastante variadas de los niños. Se explicarán en próximos capítulos.

Pregunta: ¿Lápiz o pluma?


End file.
